


Quarks desires

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Help, Other, and sadness, help me, hi, i wrote this in a fit of rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: quark is hurt by picard and then bad things happen. there is poo. in this story. NOT A FETISH!!!!!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Quarks desires

it was a day on the ship, the star ship, the people on this ship where doig the ship duties which means taking care of the ship and driving it. the spock had was at the main front of the ship and he was tired so as he always does he starts to sleep. spock had forgotten to get dresed that moring and was wearing a white stained tank top and a pair of his favoutire boxers, nobody decided to bring it up bevause he was in charge and theres also no managers in space so nobody could tell him off. the char he was sitting on wasnt even a chair, (spock didnt know because he was asleep) it was actually a man.... a shapeshifteing man... it was - (i will save this for later you). On another side of the ship there was other things happening, like a worm woman and the chef in the kitchen making food but they arent important what is imporant is picard and him in the bathroom bald head buffing bald head shining, he was smiling at himself in the mirror thinking ( i am so cool). outsicde the bathroom was quark he has a newspaper and had to take an alien ...poo... ( sorry i dont like using that word i think it's rude)... he was doing a little jig so nothing fell out. the chef in the kithen had mad bad food last night and quarks stomach DID NOT agree but you cant fire people in space so everyone is forced to eat the food anyway and quark was upset about this. Anway back to spock back in the front of the ship, someone started poking him saying 'sir wake up sir the ship sire we will crash spock spock spock watch out asteroid spock spock sir wake up wake up wake up' SNOOOORREEE was the only noise that came from spock and everyone started to panic but then his chair started to wiggle and turn into goo and spock hit the back of his head on the ground and woke up. everyone cheered as odo took a bow bevause he has worken up sock which means they wont die and crash. Spock said wow and then steered away from the asteroids which made everyone on the ship tilt to the side and slide around, picard on the other side of the ship had accidently buffed the front of his face and it was now shiny. picard had decided he liked this look and continued to make the rest of his body shiny. this did not bode well for quark as he was growing more impatient and his stomach started making angry noises he knocked loudly on the bathroom door and boomed in his voice 'PICARD HURRY UP IVE GOT TO SHIT IVE GOT TO SHIT IVE GOT TO SHIT'. Picard replied in his usual high pitch effemminate tone 'oh hoohoo ill be out in a second' as he was making his arm shiny. quarks face turned red (well even redder) this shit.. dude you dont get it the chefs foods were like...... eating bad gone off food... rotten foods. Quark was upset and felt neglected and slid his back down the wall, crying ... newspaper still in hand. picard heard the crying but he was too busy buffing his body. quark decided he was just going to do his business in the garbage shute like most days. as he hobbled over to the shute on the other side of the ship he felt a great sadness and decided to never eat the chefs food again. he got to the shute and started making his way to crouch on the other end and well... you can tell what happened. on the other side of the ship spock was having a party and odo was there and he started a conga line, quark could hear this while he was doing his business and he stared to cry and it was really sad. thats when he got angry, pullled up his tousers and decided... he was hungry.. quark was now on the hunt for blood.. he stormed into the front of the ship and starterd carving into spock and eating him whole odo said 'woah dont do that' quark said he didnt care and stared eating odo too and then ate everyone. it was a bloodbath... so terryfiying... nobody in the front of the ship lived, it was very bad and very scary. picard had now finished buffing his hairless body and shouted down the halls 'quark you can usde the bathroom now' thenj he saw what happened and said 'no'... this is so bad


End file.
